


Dinner Parties are Awkward

by BrightSilverKitty (PersephoneSleeps)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult: May Event 2020, Dinner Party, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneSleeps/pseuds/BrightSilverKitty
Summary: The Black Sisters have a regular dinner night planned where they bring their spouses and enjoy each other's company. This is Hermione's first dinner.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 322





	Dinner Parties are Awkward

“Bella! Bella, wait!” Hermione pulled on her girlfriend’s hand to pull her closer. “I don’t know…” 

Bellatrix sighed, and wrapped her arms around the younger woman, “Don’t second guess this again,” she murmured, “They’re going to love you, all of them.” 

Hermione’s eyes were wide, “But the Malfoys…” 

Bellatrix scoffed, “The Malfoys aren’t anything compared to the Blacks.” Her tone grew huskier and she moved so her lips grazed Hermione’s ear, “And if a Black can love you…” 

Hermione nodded distractedly, “Alright then. But if this goes badly don’t say I never warned you.” 

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and released Hermione. She took Hermione’s hand again, and said, “Come on, sourpuss.” 

Hermione swallowed nervously as Bellatrix led her around the opulent side of Malfoy Manor and into the gardens that surrounded the back. 

“Oh good, they’re in the fairy garden,: Bellatrix said, leading Hermione in the direction of soft voices. 

The garden was decorated with soft fairy lights. A long table covered with a white cloth sparkled in the glimmering light. There were long white tapered candles that flickered in the gentle breeze. The soft scent of lilac and rose permeated the small garden. 

“Bella!” Narcissa Malfoy stood from the cluster of people seated and crossed to throw her arms around Bellatrix. 

“Cissy, are you drunk already?” Bellatrix asked, pulling away in shock. 

The blonde giggled, “Lucius and I sampled the wine before the guests arrived,” she said. Then, dropping her voice to a stage whisper she added, “You know how nervous these family events make me.” 

Bellatrix hummed, her eyebrows raising, “Indeed.” 

Narcissa’s blue gaze drifted over to Hermione, and her expression closed, “Miss Granger, I’m so pleased you could join us. My other sister’s husband is here, he’s a muggleborn too.” 

“Cissy!” Bellatrix chided as Hermione shook an outstretched hand, “She doesn’t know every Muggleborn in Wizarding Britain.” 

“Why not?” Narcissa defended, “We know every Pureblood.” 

Hermione smiled, “Actually, I met Mrs. and Mr. Tonks at Remus’ wedding.” 

“Oh,” said Bellatrix at the same time that Narcissa laughed and said, “See!” 

Hermione allowed Narcissa to take her arm and lead her to the table, where Andromeda and Ted sat with a glowering Lucius. 

“Hermione!” Andromeda smiled happily, “So good of you to come to one of our dinners.” 

“We brought wine,” Hermione said, pulling the bottle and her wand from her pocket so she could enlarge it. 

“Not that Cissy needs anymore,” Bellatrix added, slipping into the seat beside Andromeda. “Ted. Lucius. Have you met Hermione?” 

Lucius looked as if he’d rather be anywhere else, but he nodded, “Miss Granger and I have crossed path at the Ministry,” he said. “Miss Granger is very  _ passionate _ about Elf rights.” 

Hermione noted that there were no visible elves around them that evening. “Lucius and I got into a heated discussion during the last Wizengamot meeting,” she said. For some reason, his discomfort made her feel calmer. “But I’m not here to debate this evening.” 

“Really?” Lucius made a face, “Are you sure you don’t want to interview my elves? Ask them how they felt about making the dinner?” 

Narcissa sat down across from Hermione, “I beg your pardon, I made most of dinner myself.” 

“So it’s inedible?” Bellatrix deadpanned, “Shame.” 

That drew a few laughs as Narcissa protested. 

Ted and Andromeda led the conversation over the soup and salad course. They talked about their grandson Teddy and their hopes that Tonks’ current pregnancy might be a girl. 

Narcissa interjected to coo over how cute Draco’s baby Scorpius was, and ended up running back to the house to fetch the latest pictures. 

Hermione looked at the chubby blonde baby and felt certain that Draco had never looked as cute. 

Bellatrix leant over and whispered, “He looks like a piglet.” 

“No he doesn’t!” protested Narcissa, who’d overheard. “He looks like a cherub!” 

“That’s even worse,” drawled Bellatrix. 

Andromeda smiled and patted Lucius’ arm, “He’s a lovely baby.” 

Lucius gave her a pained smile in return. 

The main course of chicken and roast duck went by smoothly, but it was during dessert (a monstrous cake topped with piles of whipped cream) that Narcissa turned to Hermione and said: 

“So, when can we expect the wedding?” 

Hermione choked on her bite of cake, and then winced as Bellatrix smacked her on the back. When she had recovered, she waved Bellatrix off and said, “W-wedding?” 

Narcissa nodded, a fresh glass of wine in hand, “We noticed that grandmother Rosier’s ring is gone. How did the proposal go?” 

“Cissy,” Bellatrix growled. 

Narcissa looked between Hermione and Bellatrix, and her mouth made a perfect “O”. “Oh dear, it’s been two months, I figured you didn’t want to tell us!” 

Hermione felt the tension rolling off of Bellatrix, and said quickly, “I’m sure there’s another perfectly reasonable explanation.” 

To her horror, Narcissa burst into tears, “I’ve ruined it! I’m so sorry Bella!” 

Ted stood, and said to Lucius, “Coffee?” 

Lucius stood so quickly that he knocked over his own wine glass. “I think that’s a good idea. We’ll just be in my study.” 

The men ran off as Bellatrix seethed silently. 

Andromeda wrapped an arm around Narcissa, “Cissy, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

“I ruined it all!” Narcissa said, “Miss Granger’s going to deny Bella, and then Bella’s going to curse me!” 

“Oh, for the love of Merlin,” Bellatrix spat, “I’m not cursing anyone!” 

“She’ll never come to dinner again!” Narcissa howled. 

Hermione watched the meticulously put together woman come undone before her. It was like watching a train wreck, she couldn’t look away. 

Andromeda ushered away Narcissa, and left Hermione and Bellatrix alone in the garden. 

“Well,” Bellatrix blew out a breath. “That was a disaster. She’s not normally like that, I think the stress got to her.” 

“Understandable,” said Hermione, who felt a bit shaken up by the whole thing. 

Bellatrix gave her a sidelong glance, “There isn’t another explanation.” 

Hermione turned to her, and blinked. Bellatrix looked… unsure. Surely her eyes were playing tricks on her. The dark witch had been sure in every aspect of their relationship, from her relentless pursuit to her overly confident manner of arranging most of their dates. “Bella?” 

Bellatrix sighed, and raked a hand through her curls, “I was going to ask you on your birthday, but the night was going so well and I didn’t want to ruin it if you were unsure, so I…” She bit her lip. 

Hermione felt her chest constrict. “You were going to ask me to marry you?” 

“Well, if Lucius can be married than anyone can,” grumbled Bellatrix. “I thought I should at least try to marry the woman of my dreams.” 

A lazy smile stretched across Hermione’s face. “I’m the woman of your dreams?” Her voice took on a teasing tinge. 

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, “Of course you are.” 

Hermione hummed in contentment, and moved so that she was pressed against Bellatrix. “I would have said yes,” she informed the dark witch. “You needn’t be scared.” 

“I wasn’t scared!” But the blush on Bellatrix’s cheek proved otherwise. A delighted smile stole across her face, and her eyes glimmered, “You would say yes?” 

“Of course I would,” Hermione said, “All you need to do is ask.” 

Bellatrix leaned forward, and pecked her on the lips. “Ok then. Marry me?” 

Hermione wrapped her arms around Bellatrix’s neck, and pulled her closer. “Of course,” she murmured against her lips, “anytime.” 

Bellatrix laughed out loud, and kissed Hermione soundly. 

  
  
  



End file.
